Demon Lies
by LeValken
Summary: The Cullen's and Denali's move to Forks thinking they and the wolves were the only supernatural there. They were wrong, two members vying for the attention of the school mute. Dnt own twilight others are mine. Kate/Robyn, Tanya/Ashley, Irina/Justin
1. Chapter 1

I must admit I am a little excited, two hours and I get to go to school. Yea laugh it up, whose excited to go to school? Well I am, not to learn anything or about all of the students who are bound to stare and whisper. No, I am excited because my psychic of a cousin keeps telling me I am going to meet someone important. That could only mean my mate right? That is why I'm excited to go to school, not to listen to teachers drone on and on about things I have learned about 60 times. Huh, perhaps I should explain, I, Kate Denali am a vampire, a vegetarian vampire to be exact. Me and my family only feed on animal blood. And I am going to school with my two sisters Tanya and Irina. Along with our _cousins_ the Cullen's, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, my favorite Alice, and my least favorite Edward.

"Let's go let's go people."

"whoa what's got you in such a hurry Kate, its juts school."

"because Emmett, I have a feeling it's going to be a good day."

"Ohhh pranks planned on your first day already, let me in."

"I have no pranks, now move it before were late."

Seriously like 5 minutes of my sisters driving and we were pulling into Forks High School parking lot, and we lived outside of Forks. I was practically bouncing on my feet as I dragged my sisters along with me to get our schedules, the Cullen's following behind. "Slow down Katarina, your starting to act like Alice when she thinks of shopping."

"Hey!" we all walk into the office laughing and startling the old lady behind the desk. "can I help you?"

"yes maam were the Denali's and Cullen's, were here for our schedules."

"yes of course one moment please-here you are dears, have your teachers sign these and bring them back at the end of the day."

"thank you."

"oh Alice we have art together in third."

Nothing spectacular happened in first or second, unless you count this annoying little boy Mike Newton constantly flirting. I did however catch a mouthwatering scent in passing to second, now imagine what a burning fire smells like, it was smoky and hot, mixed in with cinnamon. However I couldn't locate the source, and it didn't make me thirsty, juts smells really good, I couldn't get enough. Now here I am with Alice as we make our way to what's probably going to be my favorite class, Art. As soon as I got to the door I could smell it again, as I hand my paper over to the teacher to sign I was finally able to pinpoint it. A girl in the back of the room, scratch that, a goddess, black hair down to her waist, glasses so dark even my vampire sight couldn't see through to what I'm sure are beautiful eyes. Bangs covered half of her fac and headphones in her ears that were lined with piercings, manicured red nails moving furiously as she sketched in her book. "Ahh you must be two of the new students." My obvious ogling was interrupted "Yes maam, Kate Denali and Alice Cullen."

"Right, well here are your slips and a list of supplies you'll need. My name is Ashley Santiago, Ashley or Ms. Santiago both work. I'm afraid the only desk available is in the back, you'll be sharing with another student." If I wasn't a vampire I might have missed the hesitation in her voice, _why doesn't she want us back there?_ "Robyn raise your hand please. Alright girls take a seat." Robyn, a fitting name, she never looked up and acknowledged us, only grabbed her bag that was on one of the empty chairs and set it on the floor. I was however finally able to view her properly, she wore a tight white tank-top that I could clearly see her black bra through. A leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans ending at her black biker boots. "alright class, I want you to pick something in this class room, I don't care what it is, as long as you can see it from where you sit. Draw it." me ad Alice had our drawings done within 20 minutes when the teacher spoke up, "you may turn them in whenever you finish, you may talk as you wish until I am done looking at them but do so quietly please others are still working." Just as I was getting the nerve to speak to her Alice beat me to it "Hi I'm Alice and this is my cousin Kate." That was all it took before the whispers started. _Oh my god they are talking to her. Wonder if she will answer. Yah right, freak. Dude I'm so going to ask them out. They are so hot. We should warn them about her._ Robyn seemed to tense as she looked over to us through her glasses, she tilted her head to the side and I'll be damned if it wasn't so damn cute. Then nodding to us, a hello I'm assuming. I was about to speak up again when the damn bell rang signaling lunch. "Well, we'll see you around" another nod was her answer though it was more hesitant.

 **LUNCH**

"Soooooo?"

"so what Alice?"

"don't you so what Alice me Kate you met your mate." Turning a beaming smile toward her "yes, yes I did, and she is so beautiful and perfect and I know nothing about her."

"whoa what's this talk about a mate?"

"I met her Rose, in Art."

"well don't stop there tell us about her, oh better yet point her out." I turn to look at the students crowding the cafeteria, "I don't see her."

"you know I don't think I saw her leave the class room for Art."

Unfortunately it wasn't until after school in the parking lot before I saw my mate again. "there! There she is." She had her books pulled to her chest and a hood covering her head from the slight mist but I saw her perfectly. At least I did until my vision blurred red as someone ran into her scattering her things to the floor "watch where you're going freak." Before I could even get my legs to move to help her, or strangle the kid, Rosalie was already halfway to her and picking up her things, to all of our surprise.

 **Rosalie POV**

Who the hell did that little bitch think she was to do that to someone, to call someone a name like that. Before my mind could process it I was already helping her pick up her things. She was clearly startled by my appearance by the way she jumped then tensed, but I just handed her things to her "here". I was turning to walk away from the human when I felt two quick taps on my shoulder, turning back I see her holding a note pad with the words _thank you_ on it. "your welcome. See you around." And I made my way back to my family. "that was nice of you Rosie."

"yes it was, thank you for helping my mate Rosalie." Now I'm a cold hearted ice queen of a bitch, but the fury on Kate's face at Edwards words scared the hell out of me.

 **Robyn POV**

School, oh how I despise you so. The constant gossiping, whispering, name calling. Humans, oh what shallow arrogant beings you are considering. Yes I refer to them as human, because I Robyn Persephone Santiago, at least right now, am not human, and I thank whatever God or Goddess that will listen that I don't have that in common with these annoying teenagers of this generation. I am a shadow walker, an assassin, a thief, a Demon, and one of the best. I am also the target for name calling, rumors, and whispers in the hall as I walk by. Simply because I do not speak, as if I have anything to say to these insignificant creatures. Talking usually leads to listening, and I have no intentions of listening to those things little problems about hair and clothes or boys. Though it was nice of that pone girl to help me pick up my things, and yet I still couldn't utter the words, I had to write them down, jeeze. You see there's more then me juts not wanting to talk to, I can't, well I'm sure I can, but I don't, I _Cant._ Not since, well never mind that. The point is the only two I can talk to is my sister and brother, sometimes. Now where was I? Right the girl, girl that's one way to out it, we both know she isn't just a girl, neither were the two in Art, or the one in Bio. Vampires, I couldn't miss their scent if I wanted to, nor the pale skin, or golden eyes signifying animal drinkers, the no heartbeat was also a dead giveaway, pun not intended. They actually didn't seem to bad, well except for the creepy one in Bio. Don't get me wrong he was attractive they all are, but the whole male part was kind of a turn off, along with his arrogant air around him. He just gave major creep vibes and wouldn't leave me alone.

All that led to where I am right now. In the drizzling rain, walking the semi short distance home from school. Most people would be called crazy for that, hell I am, but I also love the rain, we didn't get much back home, it's one good thing about this little town, that and the forest as a backyard is awesome. I took out one of my headphones as I heard a car roll up behind me, "hey do you need a ride?" I look over to the silver Volvo and Pixie like girl Alice leaning out the window with bed head behind the wheel wearing a smirk that Is supposed to be charming or something. There are two others in the back seat, the blonde bombshell who helped me and a bear of a man with a goofy grin. Behind the Volvo was an amazing black Retro built Boss 302 Mustang, I may have been drooling. And even better, there was a hot blonde behind the wheel, the same one from art. I flicked my eyes back to the Volvo with the impatient vampire and shook my head with a slight smile before they went back to the Mustang, _Goddess I would love to see under that hood._ Edward as he introduced himself however seemed annoyed by that, "come on I'll drive you home before you get sick." I narrowed my eyes at him, _who the hell does this kid think he is,_ speaking to me as if he has a say in my life. With that I shook my head again quicker before a smirk graced my lips, I sent one more longing glance at the Mustang and I was skipping off down the street, yes skipping, don't judge.

I had my homework and dinner, a homemade pizza, done by the time my sister got home. "smells good, thanks brat. So aside from Art obviously, how were the rest of your classes?"

"mmm not bad" I whisper out. Now I did say I talked to her, but very rarely, I usually sign if I have to but I rarely do, she usually knows what I have to say before I do, if not it comes out very low. Years of not talking will do that. "you think the vampires will be a problem?" I sign out an answer " _I think one might_ "

"ahh Edward Cullen? Yes I ran into him in the hallway, seems the stuck up spoiled little boy type."

"mhm. Goodnight."

"night love, love you."

"you to." with a kiss to the cheek I'm climbing into bed and grabbing my phone to send a quick text to Justin.

 **KATE POV**

Oh man I was pissed, I was furious, how dare that little bitch try to claim my mate. I took little comfort in the fact that she didn't seem interested in him, hell she seemed more interested in my car. We pulled into the driveway and entered the house only to hear him boasting to his parents about meeting his mate. That was all it took before I threw a punch that landed him on his ass, "you ever try to claim my mate again boy and I'll end you where you stand."

"she's not yours she's mine! You can't have a female mate!" I felt the call to her blood and I can't read her mind, she's clearly mine."

"maybe you are mistaken Kate, it seems like she is Edwards mate."

"No Carlisle I am not mistaken, she is my mate and I will be damned if I am going to let your spoiled little boy take her from me. You and I both know you aren't supposed to thirst after your mate." With that I was out and running, hunting to try and calm myself.

I didn't return home until it was time to leave for school, my thoughts occupied by my ebony haired mate. Pulling into the lot I learned the reason for my mates focus on my car, a 1969 black Dodge Charger pulled into the lot shortly after us, and I swear Rosalie was drooling. My mate stepped out of the passenger side with a small smile. Out of the drivers door Ms. Santiago stepped out laughing. _What are they doing together? Maybe she gave her a ride like we tried. Why did she not accept ours then?_ I finally took in the teacher, considering I was preoccupied with my mate yesterday. Dark blonde curls past her shoulders, bright emerald eyes, a little taller than Robyn maybe 5'10" in one inch heels. Pretty smile, she was quite beautiful, and in no way over thoughts running through my mind I never saw Edward walk past me till it was to late and he was already at them. "Hello Robyn, Miss Santiago how are you both this fine morning?" oh I can just picture the charming smile on his face, his voice oozing honey. To my delight it didn't seem to have any effect on them, on her. "hello Mr. Cullen, we are quite well thank you, what can I do for you?"

"I actually came over here to walk Robyn to class, get to know her on the way."

"I gotcha Kate" Emmett whispered in my ear, I dint have time to question him through my red haze as he walked up to join them as well, "hey Edweirdo why don't you head to class before your late, I can walk Miss Robyn here, we have the same first period together. And hello maam, I don't believe we have been introduced, I am Emmett Cullen." Most people look at Emmett and think oh crap this dude is a beast, they panic, but neither of them did, they just looked him over curiously. "Nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Ashley Santiago the Art teacher. I'd really appreciate you walking her to class thank you."

"of course maam." He held out his arm to my mate who stared at it before smirking slightly and taking it and they were off, leaving a fuming Edward. _Thank you Emmett._

Class dragged on longer than normal as I waited anxiously for art class, I would have practically ran form the room if it wasn't for Alice keeping a hold on my arm. And juts like the first day Robyn was already in her seat, the only student there actually. Miss Santiago was leaning her hip in the desk in front of Robyn as they talked. What was weird was I couldn't hear her ay all, like mt ears were suddenly blocked for the moment. Robyn had on an amused smirk as Ashley turned to us "ahh hello ladies, how were your first classes?"

"they were slow but good, thank you for asking."

"Alice right? I was very impressed with your drawing, both of yours actually."

"yes maam, and thank you. We have been drawing for years."

"oh I bet, well I have to run and have something copied real quick, I will be back shortly." With that she sent MY mate a wink and walked out the door. I was about to launch myself at her, _who the hell does she think she is, MY mate, MINE._ Alice must have seen this and held tight to my arm. "hey Robyn, how are you today?" my cousin asked as I got myself under control. My mate wrote down her answer on the paper in front of her, " _well thank you."_ She cant talk? That explains it. "we were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch?" I asked her with a beaming smile that only dimmed when she tensed " _I do not believe that is a good idea, but thank you for the offer. Perhaps another time._ " Well at least it wasn't an outright no. once again I didn't see her at all until after school in the lot. And what I saw broke my dead heart. Robyn, my mate was practically running from the side of the school with tears running from behind her sunglasses and down her face. She ran right into one of those dogs from La Pushs arms. "Kit what is it?" I heard and she just shook her head against his chest. When he looked up his face became a murderous rage, so did mine when I saw what he was looking at. A student, the fucker Mike Newton was coming from the same place with a hand holding himself as if he was just kneed between the legs.

 **Robyn POV**

Ugh Biology, with Edward. "hello Robyn, I hope your classes went well." A nod was my only reply as I shot him a glance. Ten minutes into the lecture his throat was clearing to get my attention, "I was actually wondering if you would accompany me on a date this Friday, well tomorrow."

" _no thank you._ " I wrote out. "perhaps another time, how about I walk you to your car after school, I'll meet you." Ignoring him I quickly wrote out a note saying I wasn't feeling well and handed it to the teacher on my way out, they were already use to it. headphones immediately went into my ears as I walked around the back of the school toward the side of the building when the bell rang. This way was usually less populated, at least it was supposed to be until i found myself being shoved against the wall. I instantly knew by the overload of cheap cologne it was Mike Newton pressing himself against me. Now I am around 4,700 years old, I'm ancient of you will. I am one of the worlds most deadly creatures, terrifying and relentless in a fight, and never have I ever lost my target. And yet here I stood with my back against a wall frozen, close to having a panic attack as he rubbed against me. "hey little freak wana have some fun, you may not talk but I bet I could get you to scream." His voice is what broke me from my frozen state, I brought my knee up between his legs before slamming my foot into his shin. Ans he flopped around on the ground clutching himself I practically ran into the parking lot and into Justin's arms. "Kit what is it?" I simply shook my head but it wasn't long before I heard the rumbling coming from his chest as he looked over my head at what I am assuming was Mike. Shaking my head again I push him toward his bike and sign out _"please."_

15 minutes later we were pulling up to his garage in La Push. It's usually where he stays if he's with me. It's also where I did the work on the Charger. After parking his bike we head down to walk by the water in silence as he shakes in anger trying to get a hold of himself. It was 10 minutes before the shaking stopped. 20 minutes it took of walking down the beach hand in hand toward the cliffs. I know what you're thinking, and no we aren't dating, he's my best friend, my brother. My family had adopted him in, we met around 900 years ago in New Zealand while I was on a run for the Volturi and we just kinda clicked, he was only 10 then. We have traveled together ever since, he's a werewolf. We then met a group of wolf shifters here and joined their pack, in a manner of speaking. He's an Alpha but doesn't want his own pack, he just wanted to be part of one for awhile before we leave Forks.

Once we made it to the cliffs I began dragging him up them, "what's on your mind Kitten?" I simply point to an edge that's 2 from the top. "ahh my little daredevil wishes to jump." I flash him a smile only a few get to see and show off my fangs. Looing up it doesn't look to high, it isn't the highest, looking down is a whole other story. Here we stood in the rain 50 feet above the crashing waves. Good thing I left my phone and stuff in the garage. You could say I am an adrenaline junkie, but I mean is not like it's going to kill me, well unless I drown of course, hmmm. Not the best thoughts to have as I flung myself off the edge hard enough to fly over the sharp edges below. I vaguely hear Justin's shout behind me as he follows. Ice cold water encases me, vision completely renders useless in complete darkness, in complete silence while waves crash upon cliffs with a vengeance above me. The currents whip my body back and forth as my lungs burn for air. Using mediocre strength I kick myself upwards and my head shoots through the surface into cold crisp air. Rain drops pelt my skin like little needles. The sound of rocks shattering against the force of the ocean reaches my ears seconds before it's joined by the deep yet booming laughter of my best friend. Turning a radiant smile to him at the sound I'm met with a wave of water her splashed at me. _Oh its on._

15 minutes of our little war wore us out, eventually staying afloat became to much work and we made to swim to the shore about a mile down the cliff. Crawling up the sand we both flopped down onto our backs panting heavily bursting into breathless laughter. _Ashley is going to kill me of I get sick._ With that parting thought we dragged ourselves back to the garage for dry clothes, baggy sweats and one of his hoodies with my hair up in a soaking pony tail. "h-ey how about we hit the di-diner for food and hot Chocolate? I'm starving." He stuttered out as I nodded my head, then I noticed my chattering teeth and shaking. _Man I am fucking freezing._

Once at the dinner Justin being the wolf he was ordered three hamburgers, fries, and hot chocolate, I got the same minus two hamburgers. "here's your drinks dears."

"thank you." My hands were still shaking so badly I didn't want to chance picking it up. Instead I moved it in front of Justin and slid around to his side of the booth. He runs at 145 normally, its lower now but still way warmer then me, and warming up faster then me, an arm slid over my shoulder pulling me into his side. I heard the bell above the door ring but paid it no attention while his warmth seeped into me. At least I didn't until they were standing right in front of our table, "Robyn, hello, fancy meeting you here." _Ugh Cullen._ I fake a small smile and wave not moving from my position. "Edward what the hell are we doing here" an annoyed voice spoke up as they joined him. "I got hungry and thought we could eat here." _Right I'm sure the waitresses look so very appetizing to you._ I took in his family members standing behind him as he went to introduce them, "I dint believe you have met all of my family have you.- _why would I?-_ Here are most, you know Alice and Kate- _I don't really like the way he said her name-_ Tanya and Irina are Kates sisters. Then these are Rosalie and Emmett." I give them all a wave and point to Justin who Edward seemed to be ignoring the entire time. "Justin" was all he gave them as he let his face fall blank. "So do you mind if we join you? There are no tables left and I'm starved." _You could always leave._

Instead I simply nod at the empty space in front. It was when I finally looked at them all I saw Kate's depressed and defeated expression. "are you alright Robyn your shivering?" one of Kate's sisters asked and her head shot up in my direction looking concerned. _"I am fine"_ I signed out, Justin was going to translate when the blonde bombshell Rosalie answered "are you sure? Your hair is all wet."

" _you know sign?"_

"yes, I learned a long time ago when volunteering with my father."

" _ahh I see._ "

"she's right Robyn, you shouldn't be out with wet hair, it's bead for your health." _Goddess I really want to smack you. "neither is jumping off of a cliff and yet here we are"_ I sign with a smirk "you jumped off of a cliff!?"

" _yes it was quite fun."_

"what were you thinking, yu could have been hurt, that's incredibly dangerous."

" _doubtful."_

"dude relax she's fine, it wasn't the first cliff, it won't be the last, and it sure as hell wasn't the most dangerous thing she has done. _"_

"what kind of friend are you to just let her jump off of a cliff!?" _oohhh someone about to get bitch slapped._ "let her. I didn't let her do anything, she does what she wants, when she wants. She always has and always will. Who am I to tell her what she can and can't do. Boy I suggest you watch what you say." The next words out of Edwards mouth were to quiet for a human to hear, I'm guessing he was thinking I wouldn't hear. His words also made me want to vomit "as her mate I am going to make sure she never does it again, no more stupid irresponsible stuff." _Eeewwww no way, absolutely not. No way in hell am I his mate. Just no._ I didn't have time to think on Kate's own possessive growl, I was to busy pushing a shaking Justin out of the diner and into the trees behind it. I knew they were following, I also didn't care at the time. Just as we were out of sight he burst into a giant wolf bigger than the shifters, and pure white. I didn't have time to sign anything as the idiot Dickward shoved me behind him and into a tree knocking the wind out of me as he growled at Justin, "get her out of here before she gets hurt! Stay away from her you animal." _I think I may have to kill this fool._ "are you alright?" I look up and into the beautiful golden eyes of Kate, face etched in worry and concern as her eyes scan for injuries. I swear I got lost in her eyes for a moment, before I heard Justin's own savage growl before they lunged for each other. I pushed myself between them before they reached the other, I leveled Justin with a glare, he dropped to the ground on his belly head to the floor and tail between his legs. He may be an Alpha but he sees me as his. The rest of them stare in shock with jaws dropped. Pinching the bridge of my nose I let out a deep sigh and kneel before my wolf to make sure he was ok. He grants my hand a quick lick I made a face at and wiped it down my jeans. "you don't look shocked that he just turned into a giant dog."

" _because I am not."_

"you know about us?"

" _I do, but not from the wolves, so no treaty has been broken."_

"if you know about the treaty then it has been broken."

" _no, your treaty is with the Quileute's, the person I learned it from was not one, hencxe not broken."_

"wait, so you know what we are and you aren't taking off running?"

" _why would I your eyes are gold?_ "

"I like you."

"don't take this the wrong way cause I actually like you to, but what the fuck?"

" _thanks beautiful you're not so bad either._ " I reply sending Rosalie a wink. "hey this is my woman, get your own." Emmett said throwing a huge arm over her shoulder, sighing dramatically " _damn, what bout you pixie? I prefer blondes but I can make an exception._ " I smirk at her, "blondes huh? You know all three of my cousins are blonde, wouldn't you prefer one of them?" _hmmm_ I had to keep my smile in control at the hopeful look on Kate's face, _oh my god she likes me. Or she's hoping I don't tease her. Let's find out._ I look toward the curly light blonde one "Irina is it? Beautiful name."

"sorry hun I prefer dudes."

" _you say that now, but have you ever had a woman? Baby I could do things no man could dream of._ " Kate finally couldn't keep it in any longer, "what am I not pretty enough for you?" she practically growled out, looking her over as if I am really considering, her tight blue jeans over long legs, tight white sweater covering what could only be perfect breasts, long silky blonde hair straight down her back that I wouldn't mind running my hand through. And her lips, oh hot damn them lips. They looked so soft I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to press mine to them. I could definitely see myself-see myself what? I couldn't tell her what I am, who I am. It's to dangerous, for us both. And vampires have mates, I would juts be waiting to get dumped for hers. Pushing it to the back of my mind _, it doesn't matter, "no I was simply saving the best for last gorgeous."_ The smile on her face was breathtaking. " _now if you will excuse me we must be off_ , _before I get into anymore trouble."_

"wait you haven't told us what's going on."

" _no I haven't._ " with that I hopped onto my wolf's back and he took off through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

I was almost up the stairs and into my room with Justin on my heel when I sneezed, "Robyn?" _Fuck._ Dragging my feet back downstairs into the living room where my sister was laying on the couch with a stack of papers on the coffee table that she was grading. "did you just sneeze?"

"…. _no_ "

"are you lying to me?"

"… _maybe._ " Sighing she sat up setting the paper in her hand down, "alright young lady spill, what did you two do?" well I'm definitely caught, the only thing to do is fess up and suffer through the consequences. " _….i was pushed! Right off of a cliff!_ "

"you were pushed, off of a cliff? You went cliff diving?! In September, are you mad woman!?"

" _No, I was pushed, Justin how could you?!_ "

"pushed! I never touched you! It was her I tell you, she just grabbed me and jumped!" we all sat there in silence glaring at each other before they burst ito laughter and I let out my own chuckle. "alright alright, you missy go take a some cold medicine before it gets worse, and a shower. And you mister you know better!" were the last words I heard before the shower drowned them out.

 **Kate POV**

"So she growled?"

"yes and she's hanging out with one of those mutts, though not one I recognize from before, but he doesn't seem young."

"dude he was huge."

"she knew what we are and about them Carlisle."

"makes it easier to get to her as my mate." I was content to just listen until that comment, but Carlisle interrupted me with a "relax son if she is not human it won't be long before she feels the pull as well."

"I don't feel any mate bond between you two Edward."

"probably because she isn't vampire Jasper."

"SHE IS NOT YOUR MATE!" I finally couldn't take it anymore, "she's right Edward, I don't see you two together, she doesn't even like you."

"she will learn to, now if you will excuse me I have plans to make for us." With that pompous sentence he walked away into his piano room.

"so Kate, when do I get to meet this mate of yours?"

"you believe she's my mate and not his Esme?"

"of course, you far older, I think you would know more about it than he would, his is probably obsession."

"thank you, that means a lot from you Esme."

"of course dear."

"I'm going for a hunt, I'll see you guys later."

It was finally time for school again, ugh time can go by so slow for immortals. I didn't see the Charger or Miss Santiago and Robyn before I had to get to class. I'm hoping they weren't together. So here I sat in second period anxiously waiting for the bell to ring while it took everything in me not to rip Mike's head off. When I find out what he did to her hers a dead man, well dead boy. "So Kate, now that you have been here a few days I was thinking we go catch a movie this weekend."

"no."

"what why not? You don't know what you're missing babe." I was about to tell him I did know and I wasn't his babe when the door opened and Miss Santiago walked in, and man did she look pissed. No she looked furious and ready to kill. She walked up to the teacher and said a few words I couldn't hear before turning to us. "Mr Newton, please follow me."

"sure babe where we going" was his smart ass reply with a creepy smirk I'm sure he thought was charming, just like Edward, it gained a few laughs. "the principals office" stopped them dead.

The bell finally rang and I hurried to art just to be disappointed when she wasn't in there, neither was the teacher. Students started to trickle in and 30 seconds before the bell rang she came in. She was nodding furiously at something Ashley was saying. She had her usual glasses in but no headphones, her eyes also seemed to be tighter from behind her shades as if she was in pain. Which I am assuming she was as the teacher handed her 2 pills and a half empty water bottle from her desk. She then came over and flopped down into her seat beside me with a thud. "hey Robyn how are you?" she was about to respond when she sneezed instead. " _fabulous._ "

"clearly" with a smirk caused her to send a glare my way " _bite me._ " I took a chance and flashed her my fangs, "that could be arranged" I purr out. Her eyes went wide before the most beautiful sound came out of her mouth. The rest of the students and Miss Santiago look on in shock as the school's mute laughs her ass off and I just had to join in. The rest of the period students kept glancing back as us as we talked quietly, well as I talked and she signed. Man am I glad I had Rose teach me sign language last night. I even noticed the teachers small smile as she glanced at my mate every now and then.

After school as I walked towards the cars I saw Justin and Ashley talking and couldn't help but try to listen in at their expressions, surprised I could actually hear this time, "I'm telling you she laughed, full blown laughed in the middle of the classroom."

"was it empty?"

"no it was full!"

"oh shit, that's great, at what?"

"her" it was then I noticed them looking at me. "you don't think?"

"its possible, I mean ever since they got here she's been better, more like her old self, not much but a little still. She's smiling more in class then I have seen in quite awhile."

"Kate lets go." Tanya called out to me before adding "what do you think she's doing with the dog?"

"no clue" they didn't look like they believed me but didn't push it.

We drove home quickly and piled into the house, I joined my sisters in the living room and spent a few hours with them watching some tattoo show, _man I wish I could get one._ Esme came down the stairs shortly after, "hey I am going to the store to keep up appearances, anyone want to go with me?" Alice, Irina, I and Edward all decided to go with her to get out of the house. The store was pretty small and packed with older cars much like the school lot, though also like the school lot I immediately noticed the Charger that our art teacher drove. "isn't that Miss Santiago's car?"

"yupp." It wasn't long before we bumped into her in this small building in the produce. "hello ladies" she said when she noticed us. "Hi Miss Santiago."

"I told you ladies Ashley is fine."

"yes maam, this is my aunt Esme and Alice's mom."

"It's a pleasure, you have a talented family."

"why thank you dear, I have heard a lot about you." They shook hands and she didn't even seem to notice the cold at all. "good things I hope"

"of course you're the girls favorite class and teacher."

"well then I am honored" she replied while going to out something down only to notice there wasn't a cart there. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips as a cart came sailing at her with Robyn sitting in it and the dog standing on the edge trying to steer it. " _the breaks! The breaks!_ " she signed to him, "the breaks are out, they're out I tell you!" Ashley's foot came up seconds before it would have rammed into her and the cart jumped to a stop. She was about to say something to them that looked like a reprimand from her face when Edward opened his damn mouth. "do you go grocery shopping with all of your students?" disgust clear in his voice, but she only looked right into his eyes before smirking dangerously and purring out "only those I care so deeply for boy." Even I must admit his face was priceless. It even got Robyn to laugh quietly while Justin boomed out his, she sent my mate a quick wink before dropping a bag of apples in the basket and onto her lap. I almost missed her quiet "oooh" as she looked at them. Her voice was not what I expected but so beautiful, she can talk, why doesn't she? "Edward enough, I am terribly sorry for my son."

"don't worry about it."

"well if it aint my favorite people, how are yall doing today?" An older gentleman walked up wearing an apron making me think he worked here. "quite well thank you Marshal, how are you?"

"still kickin hun still kickin. I thought I heard a ruckus over here and knew immediately who it was." The old man gave my mate a fond smile and she beamed back at him. " _ice cream?_ " she signed to him only for his smile to get bigger "yes ice cream, come on you." With that he walked off toward the soft serve in the back of the store. She hopped out of the cart gracefully and ran after him with the dog hot on her heels. "since you seem so close to Robyn perhaps you could tell me who to ask to court her."

 **Ashley POV**

I almost laughed in the boys face at that one, court really? I also saw Kate tense up to keep her growl in and I had my answer, my baby sister was mated to this vampire. A vampire, jeeze, but her mate non the less. "you would have to ask her that, she's old enough to make those decisions. However if I were to be honest don't waste your time."

"I'm sorry?"

"you're not her type, she won't say yes." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "you seem sure of that" was his own cocky reply. "I'm positive."

"well I guess now is the perfect time to ask her then" he said as my sister came skipping up with her ice cream, Justin in tow. "Robyn as I am sure your aware we have a junior prom coming up. How about we go together." If she were even the slightest of interested she may have fallen for that charming half smile. She wasn't though so she just looked at him with her famous emotionless face " _no thank you._ "

"you don't need to decide now, it's still two weeks away." Idiot, my sister does not like when someone doesn't understand what a no means, " _…no thank you_ " she signed out again getting annoyed. "are you going to go at all Kitten? If you are maybe you should find a date?" Justin took a chance with saying, "hell I would take you myself but I was going to ask blondie over there." I see fire leap In her eyes for a moment as she tensed a low growl vibrating in her chest before I stepped in "which blonde Justin?" I asked him hurriedly while nodding to both of them. "shit uh I mean Irina that blonde, not like Kate or anything." I had to roll my eyes at him as my sister seemed to relax into more confusion than anything, but this is the most progress we have had in years so I'm running with it. Before I could add to it though she signed out with little difficulty due to her ice cream, " _I'm not going._ "

"what you have to go its Junior prom!"

"Alice is right Kit, it's an experience all kids should your age should experience." I couldn't help but tease her a little. "how about you come with us as a group? It doesn't have to be with anyone as a date." My sister levels me with a glare that usually sends people running, "it will be fun, and I will be there since I volunteered to chaperone." I had to smirk at my sisters face went straight to utter horror. "yay see we can even give you a ride if you want?" Justin began to scratch at his scruffy face "yes I think this is a good idea, though I will give her a ride and we will meet you there, it will be fun." I think she saw the wheels spinning in his head cause her face went straight to her puppy dog _you wouldn't dare do this to me look._ I slapped a hand over my face knowing I can't resist it "well it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen and see you girls but we must be on our way." I rush out. "yes you as well dear, please call me Esme."

"Justin!" with that he threw a pouting Robyn over his shoulder as she let out a little huff resting an elbow on his back, she waved them a goodbye, well mostly to Kate.

Once we got home I was on the couch grading papers as Justin helped her with her math homework, all three of us snacking on pizza, well three pizzas, damn wolf. Maybe we should start eating something healthier. Some country song my sister loves was playing lowly in the background.

Two week later

 **Kate POV**

These past weeks have flown by and tonight was the dance. I've gotten closer to Robyn ad Edward hasn't seemed to do anything other than annoy her, a bonus for me. We talk all throughout art as I watch her amazing drawings, I get to see the beautiful smile she aims at me when I catch her eye in the hallway before disappearing into a classroom. We haven't gotten her to sit with us at lunch yet though, I only see her I the halls or art. So while I seem to have gotten closer to her, our damn art teacher still seems closer. She never leaves the art room for lunch spending it with the teacher. She still won't take a ride form me and chooses to walk in the rain, yet I'll see her in the cat with her, or the dog. It's one thing to be close to a teacher but I have seen them full blown hugging before, and not just a quick hug, I have seen them leaning against one another by the car with her arms around my mate. It takes all of my control not to go up to them growling.

But back to the dance, we were all in Alice's room getting ready. I'm wearing a light blue dress that flares out a little ending right above my knees. My hair as usual was straight and falling past my shoulders to my lower back. It was also low cut, hopefully enough to het my mates attention. "you're wasting your time Kate, there's no way someone like her is into girls, let alone someone like you. I doubt she wants someone everyone else has already had." Edward says from the door before walking away, though I know he saw me flinch by the smirk on his face. "what if he's right" I whisper out. "he's not, you have nothing to worry about Kate."

"how do you know Tanya? She may not want him, but that doesn't mean she wants me."

"I'm going to kill him" Irina growls out.

20 minutes, we have been at the dance for 20 minutes and I haven't seen her. She's not here. _What if she changed her mind._ "don't worry Kate I'm sure she'll be here." Emmett reassures me yet he doesn't seem sure as he forces a smile. "come on Rose lets dance." Miss Santiago is here, maybe she knows when she's coming, if she's coming. Growling at myself, _like I'm going to ask her for help with my mate._ I was about to juts give up, get up ad head out when a gust of wind from the now open door sent the most tantalizing scent to me. My eyes widened and my breath hitched at the sight, the dog stood in a nice button up and jeans, muscles straining as my sister drooled. Clinging to his arm, practically trying to hide behind him as much as possible is my Robyn. Tight strapless black dress barely hitting her knees showing off an impressive colorful tattoo on her arm and leg. Her normally straight hair was curling around her face. Legs, damn her long legs leading to one inch heels. Her dress was showing just the right amount of cleavage that I let my eyes linger I for a moment. Her glasses were still in their place covering her eyes from me.

I was just about to get up and go to her when Ashley beat me to it, my sister had to elbow me in the side to stop the growl in my throat. I watched her embrace my mate with a smile on her face, Robyn clung to her for a moment longer than I liked. She places a kiss on my mates cheek before Justin was dragging her towards us. And I mean dragging because she was putting up a fight. _Does she not want to see us?_ "it's probably you she doesn't want to see, you clearly make her uncomfortable."

"fuck you Edward" Irina says before smiling at them "hey Robyn, Mutt."

" _hi_ "

"a pleasure as always leech" he sends her a smile.

"how are you today Robyn?" I blurt out before Edward could beat me to it. " _I am ok thank you._ " She spends most of her time looking down and ringing her hands. "you look very pretty right now, not that you don't always look pretty, your hair just looks nice curled. It also looks nice straight to though. I'm sure it looks nice any time." _Oh my god I'm rambling._ Why didn't my family stop me, I see their knowing smiles. Robyn however has her usual smirk on her face now, " _why thank you Kate, but it is Justin who is responsible._ "

"how so?"

" _he did my hair._ "

"really?"

"seriously?"

"wow"

"dude?" I look over to see the dog sporting a serious blush, "you did her hair?" I asked. "of course, she asked me to."

"dude you did her hair cause she asked?"

"yes, I would do anything for her, this my girl." He had no hesitation in his voice with his reply before he turned to me "and for your information, her hair is a mess first thing in the morning" earned him an elbow to the ribs. And my heart broke, his girl? Edward smirked before clearing his throat, "well Robyn would you do me the honor of giving me the first dance?"

"sorry dude she promised me." Justin got up and took her hand, I watched my mate spin around with all eyes in her as she danced with him, her hands in his, up against him. I doubt anyone expected her to show from the rumors I have heard about her. Three songs later she was sitting quietly beside me watching everyone else dance. I let out a little sigh but she must have heard it because she turned to look at me, and for the life of me I couldn't understand the expression on her face. She stood abruptly startling me and Edward who refused to leave us alone together, I don't think I have ever seen her look so nervous, she faced me and held out her hand, "you want to dance?" I asked ger, trying to cover the hope in my voice as she nods her head small smile on her face. I swear my dead heart fluttered and Edward had to ruin it, "you don't have to do that for her Robyn, it would be best not to give her false hope. She already seems to have an obsession over you." I am going to kill him so help me I am. Had I been human I would have been ten shades of red right now. A frown marred her face and her hand fell to her side, she looked annoyed, was it at me or him though? If it was me why ask me to dance then? Without sparing him a glance her hand was out to me again small smile back in place. This had to be one of the best days of my life, as I spun around with my mate, her hand firmly on my waist, her other laced with mine. The glare I saw on Edwards face making it that much sweeter. 5 songs, I had physical contact with my mate who never seems to like to be touched by others besides the obvious two, for five songs. Then she excused herself and headed for Ashley and I couldn't even be mad at that cause she actually showed some interest in me. I was beaming by the time I made it back to the table containing my family.

 **Robyn POV**

Never did I think I would see the day when I was ready to get back out there, to go to a damn school dance especially. Even if I was technically forced, I cant help but think it was worth it as I danced with her. The feeling of her pressed against me is now ingrained in my brain as I made my way toward Ashley as she talks to another teacher. "are you having fun?" how I would love to knock that knowing smirk off of her face " _its ok._ "

"just ok huh?"

" _shut up._ " She threw her head back and laughed "that's what I thought."

" _whatever I'm going to hide in the restroom for a minute._ " I add a smirk and head toward the back.

I was simply leaning against the bathroom wall taking a little break when the door opened, the onslaught of way to much perfume told me who it was before my eyes opened. "well well what do we have here." Jessica and Lauren, great. "if it isn't the mute freak, what's wrong to good to speak to us?"

"hey she's talking to you dyke." Jessica piped in as I tried to walk around her shoving me against the wall. Before I knew it Lauren was throwing punches, luckily only the first two actually hit me. Spinning around I may have moved slightly faster then a human and shoved Jessica into the trash can before tripping a pissed off Lauren and making my way out of the bathroom. I could already feel the blood dripping from my nose, and my glasses were broken, _damn these were my favorite._

 **Justin POV**

Here I sat with a bunch of vampires as my best friend spun around with another, my arm was thrown over the chair of the hot one Irina. I admit they aren't to bad for blood suckers, and did I mention how hot Irina is? Believe me I'm not like thrilled her mate is a vampire, but I'm happy she found one, its hard for her species. She's been through enough without one. "so Justin tell me, why don't you stink?"

"I'm sorry?"

"the shifters, they all smell pretty bad, why don't you?"

"oh, because I am not a Quileute shifter."

"then what are you?" I really don't like bed head and his attitude, hmm truth or lie? I was about to reply when a dazed an beaming Kate walked up to us, without Robyn. "where is she?" I asked frantically startling her, a frown pulled at her lips, and I can tell her family wasn't happy I broke her good mood but she shouldn't be here alone. "she went to talk to Ashley then the restroom I think." I was up and out of my chair before she finished, I met Robyn as she left the bathroom, with blood dripping down her face. " _I am fine._ " She signed out quickly before ei could utter a sound and she strode right past me.

I felt bad we s=didn't get a chance to say goodbye but I understand, she wanted to get out of the school and away from those jerks. I however don't agree on the conversation we were currently having in the living room. " _why the fuck not!_ "

"I'd explain I you just let me Robyn." Ashley calmly replied. "Aro called earlier, there seems to be a bit of a problem in Seattle he wants us to look into and deal with."

" _and after it is dealt with?_ " sighing deeply "if you still feel the same way you do now, we can leave. I however think it would be a mistake."

Once everyone calmed down we went to go to bed, so here I was lying on the floor watching Tv and thinking of what a bad idea it was for us to move now when I heard Robyn whimper from her bed. It soon turned into a groaning and thrashing so I thought it best to shake her awake. Big mistake as she whacked me a good one in the eye. _That's going to leave a mark._ Taking in her tear stained face I wrap my arms around her "shh huh it was just a dream, your safe here with me. I won't let anything happen to you." _Never again._ I let her silently cry it out into my shoulder until we both fell asleep.

I didn't bother waking her up for school today, she could just take an early weekend. I however woke around 8 for a shower jot surprised by the black bruise under my eyes. My Kitten knows how to pack a punch. Once finished I grabbed some cereal and took a seta in front of the flat screen with the ps4 Robyn got me for my birthday. Around 945 Ashley stumbled her way down the stairs, I'm guessing she called in as well. I know better to mess with her before she has had coffee though. "the kit still asleep?"

"yah and probably will be for a while, nightmare."

"shit I thought those were getting better."

"they were until those fuckers had to ruin it."

"you think we should leave?"

"honestly, no. she just met her mate we can't just up and leave, she needs this Ashley."

"I know. And I agree. But we can't exactly force her to stay either."

"no but maybe we can convince her. Or at least take our time."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean we are supposed to deal with Seattle. Who knows how long that could take?"

"aye but do you see her going back to school."

"we just need to give her a reason to stay, and I think the girl is the reason. She came by last night."

"really when?"

"around the time she woke form the nightmare. I bet it was killing her to stay outside while her mate was crying inside."

"does she know that you know she was here?"

"I don't think so."

"good, I'd say lets just relax today but I don't see that happening when she wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 Robyn POV**

There was a throbbing in my head as I woke up and last night came flooding back to me, unfortunately that included the dream. I drag myself downstairs at the smell of bacon, Justin is currently playing one of his games in the living room and I catch sight of the of the big black bruise under his eye and sign out an apology that he waves away. In the kitchen my sister was setting the plates on the table. "hey hon, you hungry?" The sound of my stomach growling answered her and my face reddened as she chuckles. Justin joined us and halfway through spoke up "so what you wana do on the day off Robyn?" I level him with a blank look " _were going to Seattle._ " I hate the way his face dropped but the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave. Leave, why does the thought of that hurt? And why does her face keep passing behind my eyes? "Are you sure you don't want to just enjoy an early weekend first? I doubt the Seattle problem is going anywhere." One more blank look and they sigh in defeat, why does it feel they are hiding something from me?

I was currently in my room purring on my work clothes, ones I haven't needed to wear in a while but admit I missed. Black leather pants and knee high boots with a metal heel that could damage even the rock hard stone that is a vampires body. A red leather corset that ends just above the red jewel in my belly button and paw print tattoo. The leather floor length duster covering most as the hood comes up over a metal mask that protects my face. I am still breakable after all. I'm layered with several knives, three pistols all laced with different poisons, one brimstone, one gasoline and the third, well lets just say if I pull this one out shit starts blowing up. I leave the bow behind and grab my staff, it looks like a normal stick until a 3 foot curved blade swings out of each end at the push of a button. I head off down the stairs to see my sister is ready and in similar clothes, though she prefers a sawed off shotgun, a bow and her sword from back home. Justin wears black jeans and a sweater with a leather duster as well though its not as tight or feminine as mine. He has two shotguns strapped to his back, two pistols and his favorite, a thin silver axe with a gold handle, intricate designs carved through it. We headed out the back door and once we knew we were alone we took off at an inhuman speed towards Seattle. It would take a good hour of running at least.

 **Kate POV**

My heart broke when I found out my mate left, _maybe I did make her uncomfortable,_ my heart broke even more when I did something I would have expected from Edward and ran to her house, though I wasn't trying to invade her privacy and just make sure she was ok. It shattered when I saw her in the arms of that damn dog as he did my job murmuring soothing things to her as she cried into his shoulder. _Why is she crying, did I do something wrong? Did someone hurt her? I'll kill them!_

My heart broke a little more when I got to art and she wasn't there, neither was the teacher. They never showed up, so once again I went to her house and she wasn't there, I tried to find out where Miss Santiago lived but came up empty handed. I was even tempted to cross the damn treaty line to see if she was there. I think that was when my sisters became a little concerned and took me for a hunt to calm down. I'm sure Edward however wouldn't have minded if I crossed the border.

His annoying voice is what I heard as we neared the house again and her was talking to his parents about how beautiful she was last night and how I scared her off. I was going to attack him, I swear I was and I know her read it in my mid as he tensed and sent me a glare, as if this child, mind reading or not would stand a chance. And then Alice's phone went off signaling a text, smirking she threw the phone at me "here Kate it's for you." I looked down at the screen " _tell Kate sorry I didn't get to see her in art, early weekend. See you guys Monday._ "-Robyn. "you have her number!?"

"Yes you didn't know?" was her innocent reply. "what did she say?" for a mind reader he isn't very good at it "none of your business boy!" I hissed at him clutching the phone to my chest. _Holy shit it's already happening. I'm becoming possessive._ "you only become possessive with your mate Kate, not others." He hissed back "you wouldn't know would you."

 **Robyn POV**

I hit send minutes ago and I still don't understand why I sent the message to begin with. We were circling the outskirts of Seattle before taking to the roof tops. We were on the third round when I heard it, the pain filled scream from an alley four blocks away. The sight I came upon made me sick, and I have seen everything. A girl no more than 17 lay broken on the floor, her neck sapped at an odd angle along with just about every other bone in her body. Attached to her neck was a vampire, a newborn no older then a year. I was about to jump down there when he was joined by another newborn "Jesus Erik what the hell, were supposed to be finding more to turn not drawing attention, I heard her scream from the water."

"aw come on man lighten up, I was just having a little fun, it's not as if anyone could do anything If they caught us." I smirk at his arrogant tone. "that doesn't matter, do you want James and Victoria to find out you were screwing around instead of helping build the army?" Now that really caught my attention. Along with the others, we were usually linked during missions so I wasn't surprised when Justin's voice entered my mind, " _Army? Shit I just took down two who were in the process of turning a couple of kids to._ "

" _same but they weren't kids, looks like there's no guidelines for this army._ " My sister piped in, they reached the building across the alley just as I got tired of the chit chat. I never made a sound as my feet hit the asphalt. "Yah whatever I'm just saying I think it would be funny if someone walked in on us, it would be a buffet" he laughed out. Even I was surprised though as my dark side came out to play "Now now boys that's no way to speak of the dead, or when there are far more dangerous creatures stalking the night." I smirk satisfied as they early jump out of their skin spinning around. "who the fuck are you?"

"well considering I only need one of you alive, then one of you may call me your death." I think they felt the danger they were in because one of them started to back up towards the entrance where Justin and Ashley fell from the roof top. "going somewhere mate?" Justin asked his accent coming out. "what the fuck do you want?"

"As the lady said, we only need one of you alive." Without another word he pulled out the sawed off shotgun and blew the head off of the boy who killed the girl. Ashley quickly lit a match and flicked it onto his remains before we turned towards the other. "now you are going to tell us what we want to know and then we will send you running along home, yes?" I swear if this guy was human he's have pissed himself. "wha-what do you want to know?"

"the army kid, tell us about the army." Oh my sister seems to already be running out of patience. "I don't know anything." I motion to Justin who blows his leg right off at the knee. "Huh, I guess you won't be running off anywhere actually."

"ahhhhh fuck! I swear alright! I'm only told to find people and turn them that's all!"

"where do you bring them?"

"to a safe house in the western edge of Seattle."

"why is the army being created?"

"I don't know, I'm not given details I swear!"

"hmm I see. Well if you don't know I guess we can't force you to."

"so I can leave now right?"

"no."

"Bu-but-you-you said-"

"I lied." With that Justin took his axe to his neck. After setting him on fire we took back to the roof to make sure all evidence was gone before the sirens reached the street. We headed to where the safe house was supposed to be but there was only a warehouse burned to the ground. _Dead end._

On the way home I was back to my silent self, it was around 6:30 when we got back. That was also when my phone rang, looking down at the caller ID I let out a sigh, he always calls my number. Does he think if he does it enough I may actually answer? I toss my phone to my sister and listen "Hello Aro-yes and no-we found someone is creating a vampire army-no the only names we got were James and Victoria-dead-aye-I'm not sure yet-of course-as you wish-we'll look into it more-it could be someone trying to start the southern wars again but here-aye-aye-bye."

I took my phone back and went straight to bed. Yes it's early but I need to sleep or god only knows what I would do with my demon half so close to the surface. I waited for darkness to take me as I hear my sisters voice "how can I not blame myself though? She's my baby sister and I completely failed her." _failed me? when the hell has she ever failed me?_ "Ashley it wasn't your fault, and she's getting better."

"was getting better, she was before those stupid little brats had to start something."

"she doesn't blame you."

"maybe not but she should, I do. Had I only watched her closer, had I only gotten to her sooner."

"but you did get to her."

"not in time." _Not in time? She cant possibly mean? No that wasn't her fault, how can she think that. have I seriously made her doubt that? how could I not notice her carrying this guilt?_ "I can't Justin, I just can't watch her break like that again. And I know moving will break her. especially now, I mean you heard her tonight she spoke. It's been years since she let the demon out." Darkness finally drowned out the sounds.

Once again I didn't wake up until 12 on Saturday, though it wasn't my idea it was Justin jumping on the bed yelling "Wake up Kitten I'm hungry." I was pretty upset even the pillow I threw at him didn't shut him up. "Come onnnnn Ashley is waiting were going to the diner." Ahh bloody hell he's lucky I like their food.

 **Kate POV**

I was siting in the living room with Tanya talking about yup, you guessed it, my mate. The sound of the piano playing from Edwards room, one of the songs he wrote for My mate. Though it stopped and I noticed it was because of Alice's blank stare while she sat still in Jaspers arms signaling a vision. As soon as it ended Edward was down the stairs and Alice was up and beaming "Alright everybody lets go."

"Go? Go where Alice?"

"to the diner."

"uh why?"

"why for lunch of course. Come on."

"Uhh Alice, honey you know we don't eat right." she rolled her eyes "yes Tanya I'm well aware of that, however Robyn does and she's gona be there." That was all it took for me and most of the family before we were piled into two cars on our way."

As we pulled into the parking lot the familiar charger was there and I internally groaned, of course they were together. As soon as we walked through the doors I heard my sister gasp through the sounds of familiar whispers. Her eyes were glued to Miss Santiago as she laughed at something. She turned towards us her smile falling slightly as she saw us only to freeze as they fell on my sister. Eyes widened dramatically before an emotionless mask took its place similar to the one I've seen on Robyn. Looking over at her I see her glasses firmly in place as she bobs her head to some song coming from the one headphone in her ear. Justin doing the same with the other, a black bruise under his eye. A beautiful smile on her face as looks towards him. Before I could finish taking her in fucking Edward was walking up to her his charming smile on his face "Robyn hey" she turns and smiles at him with a little wave, since when does she smile at him? It doesn't even look forced. He hears my thoughts and sends a smirk my way "it's nice to see you outside of school again. Would you mind if we joined you? you have the biggest table." She glances towards Miss Santiago who motions to the empty seats. "I believe my father Carlisle and brother Jasper are the only ones you haven't met."

"pleasure" Jasper spoke like the little gentleman he is, "it's very nice to meet you all." Carlisle sends them a kind smile, eyes flickering towards Justin who never opened his eyes still listening to music. I was just about to speak when the waitress brought their drinks and my mate shocked the hell out of us all after a long look ag her glass she spoke quietly with a "thank you." The waitress froze for a second before beaming at her "your very welcome dear." Ashley just sat there looking at her in shock, and it looked like she was so close to crying. Hell even Justin whose eyes flashed open with a huge grin seemed to be holding in his own tears. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat before taking a drink, not looking at anyone. And my dumbass cousin had to open his mouth "you can talk? Why don't you?" I never gave her a chance to answer as her face reddened "that's none of your business!" I hissed at him. "I think out of anybody here it would be my business the most." That got Ashley's attention off of my sister and onto him, and annoyed expression matching her tone "and tell me Mr. Cullen why that is?"

"considering our relationship I believe I have every right to know all about her." Feigning shock she turns to Robyn "sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were dating this kid?" The way she said kid was clearly meant as an insult, Robyn simply rolled her eyes. "with all due respect Miss Santiago I am a lot older then I look. That being said perhaps it is you who should find interest in people your own age instead of taking advantage of one of your students." The entire table tensed and if looks could kill the one on Robyn's face would have turned him to ash. But he kept going anyways ignoring the fire lurking behind Ashley's eyes "what do you think the school board would think about that?" I took great satisfaction in watching him jump as Robyn stood abruptly and spoke once more, though this time her voice was so filled with rage and venom she was practically shaking with it "considering we won't be anywhere near here by the time the year is over we hardly care of the opinions of some school board. She would never stoop so low as to take advantage of anyone you sick fuck" leaning her hands on the table and looking him in his wide eyes lowering her voice "and if you ever threaten her again I will set you on fire where you stand boy. You claim to be older then you look yet you still act as a 17 year old spoiled little brat." With that my mate walked out of the diner with Ashley and Justin following close behind.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly as I spent it all inside doing nothing as rain pelted the roof.

I laid on my useless bed staring at the ceiling all night as I thought of her last words and what they implied. She wouldn't be here, she was leaving. My mate, the one who was supposed to be my forever was going to leave. 2000 years I have longed for, searched for her and now I am going to lose her before I ever got her. And Tanya, she seems to have found her mate in the girl I am sure has my mate. I can't give up, no I'll fight for her, I'll do whatever it takes, I'll go anywhere it takes, I can't lose her.

With a sigh I guess I should get ready for school. I decided on tighter then normal light blue jeans and my ugg boots, a tight low cut white blouse covered by my green jean jacket and a white beanie. We pulled into the parking lot seconds after the Charger did, as soon as they exited me and my sisters were already headed towards them. "Excuse me Miss Santiago, Robyn, Justin. We just wanted to apologize for our cousin yesterday." Robyn's expression was wary, all that ground I made with her gone, my heart broke at the sight. Ashley however smiled at us "that's quite alright, _You_ have nothing to apologize for" she emphasized the word as her eyes kept flashing to Tanya. I was going to reply when both Justin and Robyn sneezed loudly, "bless you, are you guys alright." Ashley let out a sigh before answering for them "they thought it would be a great idea to dance in the rain last night." I rose a brow at Angel as she flashed me a huge grin, her teeth looking sharper then they should for a human, if that's what she is. I can't help but smile back, and once again Edward ruins it as he climbed out of the car "Robyn!" he waved frantically, Esme and Carlisle both scolded him when we got home and he needed to apologize to both of them. Before I knew it she had my cold hand in one of her warm ones and she was dragging me off into the school. I was so caught up in the feeling of my hand in hers that I never felt her stop and I walked right into her "sorry" I mumbled but she just smiled. And then she caught me off guard again as she pressed her lip to my cheek quickly and walked off and I noticed we were in front of my first class. Her lips, so incredibly soft and warm, how I wished she pressed them to mine. Would she even like kissing me, I mean my lips are ice cold compared to hers. "Miss Denali are you going to join us in class?" The teacher startled me "I'm sorry maam I'm coming."

Class went by in a daze as I sat there thinking about my mate and her lips. I may or may not have written her name next to mine a couple of times, possibly with my last name, like some teenager. After second I practically dragged Alice towards art, we got there before anyone else but the door was open so we took our seats. It wasn't long before she came twirling in her hand locked with Ashley's laughing the whole way. I clenched my fists under the table as I wait for her to notice they weren't alone. Once Ashley reached her desk she let go and turns a beaming smile right at me as we lock eyes. "Hey Robyn" I smile back. " _hello Kate_ "

"I was actually wondering if you were busy Saturday?" I blurt out before I lost the nerve. She smirks " _Oh? And why were you wondering that?_ "

"well I was wondering if maybe, you know you, possibly wanted to go out, like to a movie or something with me?" I rush out. " _your family?_ "

"no just me."

" _like a date?_ "

"no no it doesn't have to be a date. I mean unless you want it to be a date. I would so not mind if it was a date, if you want." _Oh god I'm babbling._ I can see Alice wanted to smack her forehead. My heart cracks as her smile drops into a frown. Shit she isn't interested in me like that. Fucking Edward was right. " _I am sorry Kate but I cannot. I am quite busy on Saturday._ "

"oh, that's alright I understand."

"Alright class" Miss Santiago started class as I fell back into my seat "Project time. Now I want you to think of some one who means something to you. Someone you love, someone who has helped you through something, someone who has touched you like no one else. No Tyler I don't mean sexually. It can be more than one person, hell it can be your family as long as you can fit them on that piece of paper. It could even be a pet. Now today I just want you to sketch them today, and remember this is an advanced class so I know you can do better than stick figures. Now begin." I was halfway through sketching Irina when I was startled by Robyn hopping in her seat as she turned towards me with a smile " _how about today?_ "

"I'm sorry?"

" _movies, today? Are you available?_ " I couldn't stop the gin from reaching my lips even if I wanted to, "yes I am very available today."

" _great. May I pick you up? Say 6?_ "

"perfect."

I left class with a smile ad was currently sitting with Tanya and Irina as well as the Cullen's when dickward opened his mouth as usual. Up until then I was able to keep my thoughts to myself along with Alice who obviously knew. "I am going to ask Robyn out after class then bring her home after so you all need to hunt to control yourselves." I was about to drag his outside and beat it when the cafeteria went silent, my eyes land o the door just as She walked in and headed to the lunch line with Justin. Robyn seemed annoyed while Justin wore a huge grin on his face. Everyone seemed to be in shock that she was in here, and even more so when they paid and headed right for our table. "yo leeches may we join you?"

"of courser here" Edward said charmingly towards my mate before anyone could answer the dog, he pulled out a chair for her next to him. Thankfully Justin took that seat "thanks bro, so kind" he answered much to Edward's annoyance but it left Robyn to sit between me and Irina.

"Robyn I am so glad you decided to accept my offer and sit with me at lunch." _Wait what?_ "perhaps we should sit somewhere else though where we can talk juts the two of us."


End file.
